The Chronicles of the Bracelet Book 3: The Cousins
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: The kings and queens are captured. (Yes, I know that I have an obsession with getting them captured.) Another cousin has to rise to the challenge and save them, as well as a few other cousins.
1. A Horse-Crazy Cousin

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

_Author's Note: If you haven't read my stories The Chronicles of the Bracelet Books 1 &2, this will probably not make sense._

**Chapter 1: A Horse-Crazy Cousin**

Joanna stooped to enter the hideout, glancing behind her as she did. Consequently, she didn't see where she was going. When she turned around, she had no clue as to where she was, but she knew she wasn't in Tennessee. She had explored the land around her enough to know that. She crept forward. There was a noise ahead of her. As she looked over a rise, she saw a castle below her. The scene before her was strange. She could see many children, two of whom looked around her age, being restrained. The girls except one were pried away from the boys. One of the men restraining them entered the castle, then exited quickly, dragging another boy behind him. One of the girls tried to attack him, but they held her back. Joanna puzzled over this scene.

* * *

"Jack!" Lecia called, attempting to save him.

"Lece! You can't!"

Lecia turned to Julia, eyes shooting flames at her. "You got your wish. He can't bother us now."

"I never wanted this to happen!"

"Well, whether you wanted to or not, it did." Lecia said as they, Susan, and Lucy were taken toward Calormen without Peter, Edmund, Adrian, Katieanna, and Jack.

* * *

Joanna followed the men with the men with the girls, but as she walked, something happened. Her clothes changed, and she received a sword, bow, and sparkling golden bracelet. She loaded the bow and leveled it at the leader of the men guarding the girls. TWANG! He fell dead. A few minutes and a few arrows later, all the men were dead. Joanna hurried out of her hiding place. "Are you all right?" Her voice faded as she recognized Lecia and Julia. "Lece? Julie? What are you doing here?" she asked as she untied them.

"Um... being saved by our little cousin?"

"Only little to you by two weeks, Julie. And don't you forget it!"

"Okay, can you two please stop arguing?" Lecia said, standing after untying Lucy and Susan. "Lu, Su, meet our cousin, Joanna. Joanna, meet Lucy and Susan."

"Hi!" she said.

"They're queens." Julia whispered.

Joanna looked at Lecia for conformation. Lece slowly nodded. "Wow."

Susan laughed. "That was what I thought when we were told that we would be queens."

"Shall we go back home?" Lu asked, pointing to Cair Paravel.

"That is your home?" Joanna asked, amazed.

"Yes. Hey, Lece, we need to introduce her to Ruby and-"

"No, we don't."

"I agree. We do not need that." Julia said.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"Fine, we will, and you can see." Lecia said, rolling her eyes. They got back to Cair Paravel; then Lucy, Lecia, and Julia slowly led Joanna in the general direction of the stables. "This has 'bad idea' written all over it." Lecia muttered. They entered the stables, where Joanna nearly fainted. Then, when she didn't, she started running around like a crazy person. (Though she might have been.) "Jo! Calm down!"

"I'm actually inside a stable for horses, not cows!" she squealed, ignoring Lecia; that is, until Lecia grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Joanna, if you don't calm down, I won't introduce you to any of them."

"You mean I really get to meet them!"Joanna exclaimed.

"If you calm down." Instantly she was still. "Well, that's progress." Lecia groused. "Joanna, this is Ruby. She lets me ride her. Ruby, this is my cousin Joanna. She's a little horse crazy."

"A little, Lece?" the horse inquired.

"Ok, maybe a lot horse crazy. What's wrong, Jo?"

"Did she just talk?"

"Oh, yeah. You've never seen a Talking Horse before. Yes, she did."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow." The cousins and queen stood in the stable for a few more minutes before Lecia said, "Well, shall I introduce you to the rest of the horses?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

_Author's Note: Yay! Book 3 begun! I have a poll on my profile as to how long this series will be. Please tell me what you think!_


	2. A Boy Cousin

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: Lecia. Julia. Joanna. Jack. Adrian. Katieanna. All I own!

**Chapter 2: A Boy Cousin**

Peter and Edmund were frustrated. "I can't stand this not knowing where the girls are!" Peter said.

"At least Lece and Julia are with them. They won't let them get hurt." Katieanna reminded them.

"No, I guess they won't." Edmund conceded.

"Hold on! Did you say Lece and Julia? That's funny. I have cousins named Lecia and Julia." Jack said.

Peter and Edmund exchanged glances. "Again?"

"It would appear so, Pete."

Katieanna rolled her eyes. "These boys have apparently forgotten all manners. I'm Katieanna. What's your name?"

"I'm Jack." he said.

"Oh, right. I'm Peter, and this is my brother Edmund. This will seem like a silly question if the answer is no, but do you have a little sister named Joanna?"

"Unfortunately, I do. Hey, how'd you know about her?"

"Lecia told us." was all Peter said.

"Oh." Jack replied.

"Hey, they're about to put us on those ships." Adrian joined the conversation.

"What are they going to do to us?" Jack asked.

Peter sighed. "I wish I knew."

Katieanna looked at the kings. "You two do know I would protect you to my death, right?"

Edmund smiled. "Yes, Katieanna, we do."

"Why, if you don't mind my asking?" Jack queried.

Peter laughed. "We're kings. (Not bragging, mind you, just stating a fact.) She's a knight."

"A girl?"

"Watch out. She gets a little upset when people imply that girls are unable to fight."

"Another girl gets like that, too. A girl named Lecia." Edmund put in.

"Really?" Jack asked, flabbergasted.

"Really." Just then, each of them were grabbed by a bad guy and taken on the ship and shoved into the hold. "Well, we could be in worse situations. And we have been, too." Edmund said.

"Yeah, we have been in worse. Usually Lecia or Julia will save us because Aslan told them to." Peter admitted.

"My cousins?!"

"Yes, your cousins."

"Wow. Hey, who's Aslan?"

Peter smiled. "That's what we asked the Beavers the first time we heard His name. Do you think you could summarize Him, Ed?"

"I sure don't, but I'll try. He's the Lion. He isn't tame, but He's good. He is the true King of Narnia. He is the personification of everything good. He is the Son of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea. He would go so far to save the life of someone He loves that He would die in their place, even if they were a traitor." Here Edmund's voice gave out as memories flooded over him.

Peter pulled his brother closer to him. "He also is the essence of the Deep Magic from the Dawn of Time and the Deeper Magic from before the Dawn of Time, for though the Deep Magic says that every traitor must die, the Deeper Magic says that if a willing victim gives himself up in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table would crack, and death itself would turn backward."

"Ok, I'm starting to get the idea that this really happened." Jack said.

"It did." Edmund said, lifting his tear-stained face from his brother's shoulder where he had buried it. "I was the traitor for whom Aslan died." He couldn't say anything more, so he didn't.

"Aslan forgave you, everyone in Narnia forgave you, Lucy forgave you, Susan forgave you, and I forgave you. Don't forget that."

Edmund smiled at his brother through his tears. "I won't."

Jack took a deep breath as the ship started to move. "Lece, Julie, if you two are out there and have changed as much as you seem to have, please hurry and rescue us."


	3. A Worried Cousin and Sister

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Pevensies or Narnia.

**Chapter 3: A Worried Cousin and Sister**

After they finally got Joanna to stop drooling over the horses, Lecia, Julia, and Lucy led her on a tour of the rest of the castle. Joanna's favorite part, though, was the stables. Later that night, Lecia said, "Susan, where do you think they would take the boys and Katieanna?"

"It's hard to say. They were going to take us to Calormen as slaves, so they'll probably take the boys and her somewhere as slaves, too."

"OK, but where?"

Susan shrugged. "They left in a boat. They could be going to one of the islands."

"Do any of them allow slavery?"

"No... wait. The Lone Islands had allowed it, but we tried to stamp it out. Still, it could be there."

"That's a place to start." Lecia stood. "Tomorrow, I'm leaving to go look for them. Anyone who wants to can come with me."

Julia stood, too. "I'll come with you."

"So will I." Joanna said.

"Me too." Lucy said.

"Not me. Narnia needs one monarch on her soil." Susan said.

"OK." Lecia turned to the girls who had volunteered to go with her. "We need to leave in the morning. Can you three be ready by then?"

"You bet." Lucy said.

Julia looked at the others that were going. "If we're leaving in the morning, we need to get plenty of sleep."

"You're right. Come on, Jo, you can share my room. Good night, Susan." Lecia said.

"Good night." Lecia, Julia, Joanna, and Lucy left to go to bed. Susan lingered a moment longer. She touched the seats in which her brothers would have been sitting if they would have been there. "Aslan, I commit them to you. Please, keep them safe until the other girls can get to them. I need Your help! I'm scared! I've never tried to run Narnia alone! Not to mention my brothers are missing! Please. I know You care about them, or You wouldn't have died for Edmund. They still need You. I still need You! I would feel alone, but I know You're with me. Please, make Your presence known to me." She sighed, then rose and blew the candle out before mounting the stairs for bed.

The next morning, Lecia, Julia, Joanna, and Lucy were getting ready to leave right after breakfast. Susan looked at them with tears in her eyes. "Please, bring them home safely."

"We will, Su. Don't worry." Lecia said, the other girls agreeing with her.

"Good bye." Susan said, hugging each one.

"Bye." they all responded. After they finished hugging Susan, each girl boarded the ship that was to take them to chase the slave ship. "Ready?" Lucy asked the others.

"Yeah." Julia and Joanna replied. But Lecia looked uncertain. "What's wrong, Lece?" Lucy asked.

"Do you have your cordial?"

"Of course I do! Why?"

"I'm just worried that to keep my promise to Susan about getting them home safely, we might need it."

"You might be right." The now somber girls stood at the rail as they watched Susan and Narnia disappear from sight.

_Author's Note: The single review for my story looks like it's from me, but actually, it's from the cousin of mine that was the inspiration for Joanna. I must have accidentally forgotten to log out when using their computer. Just so that no one thought that I reviewed my own story!_


	4. Scared Boys and Girl

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 4: ****Scared Boys and Girl (even if they wouldn't admit it)**

Peter, Edmund, Jack, Adrian, and Katieanna were getting more worried the farther they went from Narnia. All too soon, they were in the Lone Islands. "Now what happens?" Jack asked.

"You do not want to know." Edmund said.

"Oh boy." The men came down into the hold and put chains on their wrists. Then they were roughly led out onto land and through the streets until they arrived at the slave markets. The men spoke to the man in charge of the market, who came and looked them over. He nodded at the men from the ship. Those men pushed them into the line of slaves to be sold. "I love you, Ed." Peter whispered.

"I love you, too, Pete." All too soon, Adrian (the first one of them) was next. He was sold to a Calormene. Katieanna was after Adrian, and she was sold to a kind-looking man. Jack followed her, and he was sold to the same man who had bought Adrian. After him was Edmund, but Jack didn't get to see who bought him; the man who had bought Adrian and Jack was leaving, and of course they had to leave when he did. (Just to satisfy my reader's curiosity, Edmund was bought by the same man that bought Katieanna.) The man led them to his ship and they sailed to Calormen. "I wonder what happened to Peter and Edmund." Adrian said.

"I don't know. I wonder what happened to Lece and Julie."

"You sure seem close to your cousins, especially Lecia."

"I am. Lece and I, we're more like siblings than cousins."

"You seem closer to her than I am to my real brother. We don't get along very well."

"Sounds like my sister and I."

"No, it's nothing like you and your sister. My brother would probably be glad to kill me. And I do mean literally."

"Wow. I wouldn't kill Jo for anything. Lece says that I act like it a lot, but I wouldn't."

"No. He really hates me. My father does, too."

"Your father and brother hate you? Wow. I can't imagine someone hating his child. So, you hate them back, right?"

"No, I don't hate them. I love them."

"How can you love someone who hates you?"

"Aslan. He's also the reason they hate me." Just then, their owner sent for them. "I can't imagine hating my family or loving those who hate me." Jack muttered as they left the hold. "Aslan truly has to have put that in him, otherwise I don't think he could imagine loving them either. Does Jesus command that? If He does, Lece would know where. She knows a bunch of the Bible." Both of them worried because they knew that each mile they traveled took them one mile closer to Calormen and one mile father from Narnia.

_Author's Note: I know, short. I also know I never told you what happened to Peter. That'll be in the next chapter._


	5. Finding Peter

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia.

**Chapter 5: Finding Peter**

Even though Lecia, Julia, Joanna, and Lucy had started a day after the slavers, they moved quickly enough to arrive in the Lone Islands only an hour or so behind the slavers. The girls had just disembarked when Lecia thought of something. "Can you girls wait a minute? I forgot something."

"Sure, but hurry." Lucy said. Lecia ran back onto the ship into Lucy's cabin and began looking for something. She nearly tore that room apart before finally finding what she wanted. She stuck it in her pocket, then ran back to the girls. "OK, let's go find the others!" The four of them crept toward the market, where they saw men bidding on Peter. Lucy almost boiled over, but Lecia touched her arm to cool her off. "That's my brother over there!"

"I know. I also know that this is against the law and that, as queen, it is your responsibility to enforce the law."

"Hey, yeah! But, these men would need to see a crown before they would believe me."

Lecia smiled, pulling out the thing she had gone back to get. "You mean like this one?"

"Thanks, Lece!" Lucy put the crown on; then she stepped forward and called out, "What is the meaning of this?" All eyes there turned to look at her, most in anger, but Peter's in pride. "Why, you're just a girl! What authority do you have to order us around?"

"What authority! Where do you think I got this?" asked Lucy, pointing at her crown. "I am Queen Lucy, and in case you didn't know, what you are doing here is illegal. Now, you can vacate this location the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is to leave now. The hard way is to wait until I get the guards from the governor's palace. I'll let you choose."

The man sighed and nodded at someone to the side. "Well..." Suddenly an arrow sped through the air toward Lucy. Peter opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, a _shing_ sounded as a sword was drawn and said sword fell on top of the arrow, which split and went the opposite way than it was planned to. The owner of the sword glared at the man that had ordered it. "Want to test me again?" Lecia asked, resisting the urge to stick her tongue out at the man.

"What? How?"

Lucy smirked. "Did you really think I came alone? Now, will you leave the easy way or the hard way?" The slavers and the slave owners had vacated the place in a matter of minutes. Peter ran to his sister and threw his arms around her "Lu. You're all right! Su?"

"She's fine and still scared to come when there might be a fight."

"Now, Lu."

Lecia decided to interfere. She cleared her throat. Peter turned to her. "Hello, Lece."

She smiled. "Hey, Pete."

"Hello, Julie."

"Hey, Pete." Julia jerked her head in the general direction of Joanna. Lucy took the cue. "Pete, this is Joanna, another one of their cousins. Jo, this is my brother Peter. Oh, and speaking of brothers, where is Edmund, Pete?"

"Sold."

"Sold where?"

"I don't know exactly where, but Katieanna is with him."

"Oh. He's safe then."

"Yes."

Lecia said, "Um, how about Adrian?"

"I don't know. He was sold to a Calormene, along with-" Lecia stopped him from saying Jack with a firm shake of her head. "Never mind."

"We need to find the others. If we don't, Aslan alone knows what will happen to them." After these foreboding words from Lecia, the five of them went to the governor's palace to plan on how to find them.


	6. Jack and Adrian in Calormene

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it? Look, I don't own it!

**Chapter 6: Jack and Adrian in Calormene**

Adrian and Jack were apprehensive as the ship prepared to dock in Tashbaan. "This is not a good place for us to be." Adrian told Jack.

"Why not?"

"They don't worship Aslan here. They worship Tash, who is a false god to whom they sacrifice people. Tash is as evil as Aslan is good."

"Great, just great." The two of them were then to their master's home, where they were turned over to the overseer. He set them to working in the field. It was hard work, but they managed to survive. That night, Jack just wanted to fall down and sleep, though. Adrian did, too, but he knew he was the older of the two of them and needed to set an example. "Come on, Jack. I know you want to sleep, but before we do, we need to pray to Aslan and thank Him for what He has given us."

"What He has given us? We have been captured, sold as slaves, and separated from our family and friends! You tell me one thing we have to be thankful for!"

Adrian sighed. He had been wondering this himself, but now Aslan told him what to say. "We have food, we are still alive, and we have each other for companionship."

Jack sighed. "I ask for one, and he gives me three. All right. Let's thank Him." The two boys knelt, and Adrian began.

"Aslan, I thank You for another day and for giving us breath and strength to serve You, for forgiveness when we fail You, and for our food which we eat. We worship You, for You alone are worthy of worship. Please give us strength to remain faithful to You in this foreign land."

Then Jack began. "Dear God, I can't talk as fancy as Adrian is, so I'll just tell You what is in my heart. Thanks for this day, even though it's been a lousy one. I'm pretty sure it says in the Bible, 'This is the day that the Lord has made; let us rejoice and be glad.' Help tomorrow to be better. Amen."

Adrian laughed. "Now, why don't we eat! Oh, and I forgot to thank Aslan for something. Thank You for the rescue party that I know Lecia will be bringing this way as soon as she is able."

"As in my cousin?"

Adrian smiled. "As in your cousin." The former prince laughed at the look on his companion's face. "She sure has changed." Jack finally said.

"Yes, she has." With that, the two boys ate with gusto.

A week passed, though it felt more like years to the boys. But one day, Jack was ordered to bow to a statue of Tash and would not compromise his belief in Aslan. Adrian was not near when he refused. However, Adrian heard the screams. He winced, knowing well what was happening. He ran toward them, forgetting himself and any consequences that might come to him. When he saw what scene was unfolding before his eyes, he almost wished he hadn't come. Then an arrow whizzed through the air and easily sliced the whip in half. Adrian looked in the direction from which the arrow had come and gasped, as he saw...

_Author's Note: Yay! I finally finished chapter 6. I really don't have any excuse for not finishing this sooner. Sorry!_

_Author's Note 2: This chapter jumped ahead in time from the last one. The next will go back and hopefully end up meeting this one by the end of it._


	7. Finding Edmund and Katieanna

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: Look, do I have to say it again?

**Chapter 7: Finding Edmund and Katieanna**

"So, the easiest ones to find will be Edmund and Katieanna?" Lecia asked Peter from her position laying on the floor.

"Yes, because they are here in the islands, and because most of us loathe the idea of going back to Calormen." he responded.

"You got that last part right." Lecia said. Everyone in the room except for Joanna agreed instantly. "Why?"

Lecia rolled her eyes. "When we go, you'll know."

"Oh. Well, shall we start looking?"

"Sure, but I don't know how or where to start." Peter said, his brow furrowed in concentration.

Lecia raised herself up onto one elbow and stared at Peter. "I should think it would be quite easy."

"Really? Well, oh wise one, why don't you tell me how?" he teased.

Lecia dropped down onto her back again. "We go, demand that he release Ed and Katie, point out that you two and he are his kings and one of his queens, and, if he still refuses to release them, we use the same tactic that I used to rescue the four of you."

Peter waited for a few seconds then said, "And that is?"

Lecia looked at him like he was crazy. "Get in with our swords, kill anyone that tries to stop us, and get them out, keeping us and them alive the whole time."

"I hate to say it, but that sounds like a good plan." Peter said, looking at his sister. "But, there's one problem with it."

"What's that?" Lecia asked.

"I don't exactly have my sword."

"Oh. Well, that can be fixed. We brought it. Come on, let's go get it and mine. I left them in the armory. Didn't think I would need them in here." Lecia stood and she and Peter went down to the armory. As they walked, Lecia said, "Okay, now we're out of Jo's hearing range. Where's Jack?"

Peter sighed. "I was wondering when you'd ask that. He was sold to the same man as Adrian."

"We're here." Lecia said, opening the door then saying, "I don't know who I'm expecting to protect who."

Peter laughed. "I expect Adrian to protect Jack."

"Really?" Lecia picked Rhindon, the name Peter had given his sword, up and handed it to its owner, who said, "Thanks." as he buckled around his waist. She next grabbed a belt with two swords hanging from it, to which she had given the names of Mizar and Alcor, and fastened it around her waist. Then she spotted Aldebaran and another sword, which hadn't been given a name yet, leaning against the wall. She grabbed them, saying, "My cousins might need these. Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you expect Adrian to protect Jack rather than the other way around?"

"Oh. One, Adrian is older, I think."

"He's our age, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then he's 2 years older."

"Okay. And two, he has more experience with a sword."

"Both good points. Now, don't mention Jack around Jo."

"Why not?"

"They can't stand each other, which is bad, because not only do they share a house, they share a room. They have a bunch of fights, and I'm afraid that some of them might be my fault."

"You make them fight?" Peter opened the door to where they had left the girls.

"No, but sometimes they argue over who gets to play with me, when I just want to play with both of them. Thanks."

"Both of who?" Lucy asked.

Lecia threw the swords to their owners. "Jo and her brother. Speaking of you, Jo, you really need to name that sword. Everyone else has."

"Hmm. Where did you two get your swords' names?"

"Stars from our world."

"Can you give me names of them?"

"Sure. Dubhe, Merak, Phecda, Alioth, Alkaid, Lyra, Vega-"

"Vega! It sounds like a girl's name!"

"Okay. Now, let's go find our comrades." The five of them set out. They soon found the place where Katie and Ed were. They talked with the man, who apparently hadn't known that slavery was against the law. He freed all of his slaves. Peter hadn't even had to pull rank. They quickly found Katieanna and Edmund, the latter quickly being nearly smothered by Lucy and Peter. (Not that he minded.) Katieanna asked Lecia, "Lece, my brother tried to escape and get Oreius's help. Did he make it?"

Lecia sighed. "No, Katie, he didn't. They killed him."

Katieanna started to cry. "Kayden was the only family I had left. My parents had been dead since before the kings and queens came. Now I'm alone."

"Well, I know we're not your real family, but we all are almost like a family, aren't we?"

"Yes. You know, I wish I hadn't been here when you arrived. I think we would have been much better friends, don't you?"

"Definitely." Just then, the Pevensies came over to them. "Lece, Julie, it seems like one of you two always rescues my siblings and I, doesn't it?" Edmund said.

"Nice to see you in one piece, too, Ed." Lece bantered. "But, yes, it does. Ed, this is my cousin Joanna. Jo, this is Edmund, Pete, Su, and Lu's brother."

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"Same here." she responded.

Ed looked around. "I don't see Adrian. Where is he?"

"Don't you remember? In Calormen."

"Oh, yeah. He's in trouble."

"Well, let's go find him!" The seven of them soon were on a ship bound for Calormen. The first day on the ship, Edmund was warned by his siblings not to mention Jack. They were there all too soon for most of them on the ship, for no Narnian liked Calormen. When they disembarked, the first thing that Lecia heard were screams. The voice that was doing the screaming was all too familiar to the three cousins. Lecia followed the screams until she saw what was happening. A great rage came over her and she loaded her bow, aimed carefully, and let the arrow fly.


	8. All is Set to Right

**The Cousins**

Disclaimer: Not saying it again!

**Chapter 8: All is set to Right**

…Lecia, her cousins, and the kings and Lucy! "Told him!" Adrian muttered.

"Just what do you think you're doing to my cousin?" Lecia challenged. The man started sputtering as she came closer, her bow reloaded. "Now, you have two choices: let him and my other friend go, or wait long enough for me to lose my temper and shoot you. Oh, there's my other friend! Hi, Adrian. Are you all right?"

"I am, Lece. Jack, not so much, as you can tell."

"Yes, yes I can. Now, have you decided which option you would take?" The man pulled a dagger out and cut Jack's bindings. Adrian quickly moved to catch him. "Hey, buddy, you're all right now."

Lecia grinned. "That was a smart move." She helped Adrian and Jack to get back to the others, where Lucy gave the latter cordial. He gasped. "What happened?"

Lecia gave a sigh. "Cordial, and you scared me half to death! Don't ever do that again!" she said, squeezing him tightly.

"Lece, can't breathe! Are you all right?" he asked, trying to pry her off him, without success.

"You are just-. Yes, I am, and there is someone here you haven't met. Lu, this is my cousin Jack, and Jack, this is Lucy, Peter and Edmund's little sister."

"Hi." Lucy said.

"Hi." Jack said. He suddenly noticed the two girls that he already knew. "Okay, are they who I think they are?"

"Yes; you don't need me to introduce you to them; you've known them their whole lives." Lecia said sarcastically.

"Did you have to come?" Joanna said irately.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to come!"

Lecia stepped in between the bickering siblings. "Look, you're both here, and we will need to work together to stay alive in this world, so you two need to be quick to come to an understanding, 'kay?"

"Okay." Joanna grumbled.

"Fine with me." Jack said. "What do you think, sis? Can you tolerate me?"

"I guess." Soon, they left to go back to Narnia, finally. Susan was glad to see her siblings safe.

* * *

For three more years, the cousins, Pevensies, Adrian, and Katieanna had adventure after adventure, through which Aslan kept them all safe. But, after three years, Lecia received a message from Him. _Tonight, you and your cousins must leave without telling anyone beforehand. But you may leave a note telling them where you have gone._

"Why? Have we done something wrong?"

_Not at all. Your time is just up. However, you will return. While you are in your world, you must do three things._

"Anything."

_One: you must stay close to Me in your world. Know Me by My other name. Two: Tell no one about Narnia._

"Not even our parents?"

_Not even. And three: look for books about Narnia in your world. They exist. You must find them._

"I- we will." They left for their world that night. They managed to keep Narnia a secret, until one day, over a year after they had been the first time, something happened that made them have to tell someone else. But, that's another story…

_Author's Note: The poll on my profile had these results: 2 votes for an 8-part series, and 1 for a 4-part series. I will have a short series that takes place during this chapter. The first part will be up today._


End file.
